


too late to fall apart

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Character Study, Other, POV Second Person, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: these are the lessons you learn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	too late to fall apart

Eden was a paradise long before you got there, before Lilith sowed her seeds of rebellion, scattering them in the river to take root. It was not made for you. Or rather, you were not made for it, too eager-eyed and willing because what Adam needed was a _wife,_ not a partner.

It didn’t take you long to destroy that, did it. This is your first lesson: You will never be who he expects you to be. This is your first problem: You don’t know why.

You feel as if you are torn asunder over and over, barely stitched together before something else is grabbing for you, wicked hands creeping from the shadows with none from the light to shoo them away. Even as the first is ripped from your body, you know there will be more, and even as you are curled around your stomach, you try your best to love them.

It didn’t take long for them to turn away from your love. This is your second lesson: The blood on his hands stains yours too. This is your second problem: You still don’t know why.

The halls of Heaven are barren like the land beyond Eden, but at least there you had found survival. Here there is only endless nothingness. There are no sons, no laughter, no freedom. You hear tales of second chances, of redemption, of _him,_ and you steal yours without stopping to wonder if it had been granted by something more powerful than your will.

It didn’t take you long to destroy that, did it. This is your third lesson: You will never be who he expects you to be. This is your third problem: You will never know why.

You kneel in the center of the Mayan, blood pouring from your skin, and you think _my God, my God, why have you forsaken me?_

But it seems it is your place to fall from grace not once but twice. Or perhaps Heaven had been your second chance. But you have failed and you know with cold certainty that you will join the ranks of those who have seen both and lived to tell the tale. You will see him again, yes, but not with the face of a lover, not with the softness of an angel between your legs.

It didn’t take long for him to turn away from your pleas. This is your fourth lesson: The blood on his hands stains yours too. This is your fourth problem: You finally know why.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Eve still.
> 
> Title paraphrased from When You Break by Bear's Den


End file.
